


fun times

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I'm so sorry, M/M, Oh well., Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Levi, bottom!Eren, i never wrote a fic before, idk man i wrote this at like one in the morning last night, if u actually survive the horridness that is my first lemon, let alone a smut fic, tbh i only wrote this for the ending, u will see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi live the sexy times. I don't have much else to say</p>
            </blockquote>





	fun times

**Author's Note:**

> um yeah hi. I never wrote a fic or a lemon before, so this is almost certainly gonna be horrible. I also didn't care about the title at all. to be honest, it was kind of a joke, but I kept it because I don't think this needs a serious title. well.

I shivered underneath his touch. The rough, calloused hands sliding up my bare inner thigh stole all of the composure that I had worked up inside of me. Rather, a new, burning sensation like an out of control fire swelled inside of me, lighting up my cheeks and ears a soft red.

It was all so sudden. One minute he was scolding me about my lousy-ass cleaning job, the next he was pushing me against the mattress, my pants and boxers stripped off. Not like I’m complaining; I’ve always longed to be with the corporal, in any form possible. Though, this situation was definitely the particular form I lusted for. Yes, this was amazing, and oh god, his fingertips just brushed my balls. It’s just that I didn’t know what exactly to do.

Should I touch him? I thought. Should I risk losing this moment, in order to make him feel this feeling, too? Even though I tried to focus on what to do as a response to his actions, all of my mind was lost, and I let out a lengthy moan as he rolled around my foreskin to the tip before diving into my cock. He licked up and down my length, and then all around in teasing circles-- like a fucking lollipop-- before sucking in his cheeks to clamp down tight around me.

“S-Shit… A-Ahh, Corporal..!”

A low chuckle resounded from his mouth, the dark and enticing noise’s vibrations not helping the stiffness of my cock. He continued the pattern with his mouth that made me tingle with pure, sinful pleasure. Soon enough I started to see white, and I knew I wasn’t going last much longer.

“L-Levi, nn! Ah, I can’t, I-I’m gonna--”

But he didn’t finish me off. After swiping his tongue and sucking down hard on me once more, he slid his moist lips off with a little pop. He left me there, throbbing, ready to release with one more lick.

Clearly he enjoyed teasing me.

“Corporal, why?” I whined, drawing out the last syllable. It was then that I realized that he was pulling his own garments off, neatly folding them and setting them to side on a nightstand.

“Naa, Eren? This is what you wanted all along, right? Staring at me like a puppy admiring its master… no, not ‘like’. That’s what you really are, aren’t you?” He eyed my cock before smirking slightly, standing up. “Just a horny, bad dog.” He placed his hand under my chin, pointing my face upwards to meet his gaze. “And I guess I will just have to be your master.” He let go.

“You’re gonna need to be sobbing for me in order to come. You’ll be completely undone. Completely mine.” I stared at him in disbelief. Is he serious? This is going too far. I’m a freaking teenager, I can’t take this. Doesn’t he see how painfully hard I am and how I need to just come already--

“Shirt off. Now.”

His stern command sent a shiver through my spine-- damn it, I’m mad at you, you’re not allowed to be that hot right now-- and I got rid of the item in a second and threw it to the side. But of course I should have known better.

“Are you fuckin’ kidding me? Don’t just chuck it like some shit-stained pig. Get up and fold it like a civilized person, brat.”

I sighed; once again, I kinda have a raging boner right now, you know? However, it hit me then: I can make this backfire on him. After all, he shouldn’t underestimate the abilities of a horny teenage boy, now should he?

I crawled over to the end of the bed, my backside high in the air as I did so. I slid off the edge and walked across the room to the clothes, my hips swaying a bit with each step. Reaching my destination, I slowly bent over, my legs spread apart, making my ass split a little down the crack to allow a teasing peak at what he is taking his time to get. I ran my hand down the side of my tanned, long legs, my grasp eventually meeting the slumped shirt. I could feel his eyes shamelessly flickering between my suggestive hand and my (pretty damn perfect) ass. I didn’t even need to look back to know that his erection was growing with each of my swift, confident movements. But I did take a glance to the side to make sure, and I can’t say I am disappointed by the bulge that met my eyes.

Grabbing the shirt, I started to straighten out, only to hear an irritated click of a tongue and footsteps approaching me.

“You think you’re some hot shit, brat?” Levi slung me over his muscled shoulder, not wasting the opportunity to grope my ass as he did so.

“Wah--! Wait!” He tossed me onto the bed, the mattress jumping as I hit its surface. I didn't even have time to sit up before Levi was on top of me, blocking any chances of escape with his sharp gaze.

“Let me remind you of who’s in charge here.”

“Corporal-- nngh!” He flicked one of my nipples with his tongue, swirling the hardened tip with his saliva before softly biting down on it. As he did this, I heard him pop open a cap of a container, then saw him evenly coat his fingers in the lube. Levi then nudged at my entrance, rubbing the slick material all over before sliding in the first finger. He probed around, curling the appendage in different directions and angles until--

“Ahh!”

I could feel him grin against me as he moved his head to nibbled on my nape. He continued assaulting the sensitive point, birthing a babbling mess in me within minutes.

“Hyaa-- Ahh! L-Levi… more...”

He slipped in a second finger. This pleased me at first, but the relief didn’t last for long. I needed it to be deeper, thicker, more--

Another finger entered, all three now exploring within my walls. It was good, but just like the others, it wasn’t enough. Nowhere near it.

Levi kept on probing with just his fingers, only occasionally hitting my prostate now, and almost always rubbing near it, but not on it. It was reducing me to a disastrous state.

“C-Cor..! Levi, Levi, I-I need…”

“Oh? What is it, Eren? Fingerfucking’s not enough for you? What do you need?”

“I need it…”

“Need what, Eren? If you don’t tell me, I won’t know…” He bit down and licked a bruise he left on my collarbone. “...and you will just have to be satisfied with this forever.”

“Levi, p-please, your--” He prodded all three fingers against my prostate at the same time, over and over again. It left me panting and breathless, as if I ran miles without a single drip of water. Without a single drip of Levi.

“Come on, Eren; beg.”

“Le-- ah! Corporal, Levi, I need it inside of me! P-Please, I want you inside of me, I need your cock inside of me, Levi!”

“Well, if that’s what you want--” Levi positioned his lathered up dick to be barely touching my hole. “--then I guess I’ll have to toss you a bone.” Our breaths hitched as he slowly pushed through my entrance, passing through the tight ring of flesh before fully reaching the walls.

I let out a stammered sigh, adjusting to the large mass intruding my asshole. I grew accustomed to it, and wrapped my arms around Levi’s neck, indicating that I was ready. He soon started to move in small, experimental jabs, before getting a rhythm and keeping to a pace. I rolled my hips to try and meet each thrust the best I could calibrate myself to, eventually desiring a faster pace. I guess the hooking of my ankles at the small of Levi’s back was enough to express my want, because soon enough the corporal was going faster and harder, burying his dick further within me before pulling out and thrusting again.

“A-ah! There, right there, Levi!” My head lolled backwards and I could feel my eyes roll back with pure ecstasy with each rub against my prostate. My nails sunk deeper into his shoulder blades as he mercilessly ambushed me with his thick length. His hand then stroked my own shaft, pumping me until I could only see flashes of white and bursts of stars. 

“Levi, I-I’m coming! Levi, Levi, Leviii!” I screamed his name louder each time, before releasing a string of come all over my abdomen. I tiredly panted and moaned infinitely as Levi’s own cock started to pulse and twitch, his thrusts being crazy and erratic before filling me up with his sperm.

We layed there for a while, out of breath, unable to think straight, until I heard the bed creak as Levi sat up. His face loomed over mine for a second, my eyes getting lost in his iris’ shade of a stormy sea’s blue. Much to my shock, he then connected our lips, kissing me sweetly. It wasn’t steamy, sloppy, or anything that matched up with our intense session of sex; it was just a touch, almost innocent, even, that felt far too romantic and adorable to be coming from the corporal.

“S-Sir?” I whimpered after he parted our lips, shuffling to the right to lie on the bed.

He looked at me with his usual blank expression, and spoke in his usual, bored tone: “Eren… I have something to tell you.”

I could feel my heart speed up and my face grow to a rose’s hue. “Corporal?”

Levi locked eyes with me, before whispered, “Eren. Eren, I… I lo--”

HOOONNNKKK!

I sat up straight as quickly as a jolt of lightning, my eyes wide and open. I looked around in a rushed and confused panic to try and find the cause of the noise, only to be met with the idiotic chuckles and snorts of that fucking horseface.

“JEAN, YOU FUCKTARD! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!”

He lamely attempted to muffle his cackle as he breathed out between snorts, “You should really be up by now. I mean, take Woody over there for an example! He’s already up and at ‘em at this time!” He pointed to my erect penis, almost dying from his uncontrollable laughter as he rolled around on my tiny cellar bed with his horn.  
I glared in mortification at my dick poking through the thin blanket before reaching over to grab and choke Jean’s neck.

“Fucking horseface! I’ll fucking kill you!”

“Hey, cough, leggo, you insane kid with a death wish!”

“I think you gotta death wish for starting this shit so early and loud in the morning! And at the good part, too!”

“Aww! Was your senpai about to come on your face?”

“NO, YOU DAMN DICKWAD! I SAID--”

“What is going on here?”

We froze in place, slowly turning our heads from our tangled limbs to the scary, short man standing at the unlocked door-- with an annoyed expression.

Oh, shit.

“Cor-Corporal Levi, sir! U-Um, this is--!” I stuttered, only to be interrupted.

“He started it, sir!” Jean pointed his finger at me, wearing a serious expression, as if he weren’t just being Trost’s biggest loser just a few seconds ago.

“What the hell, Jean?!”

“So it was you, brat,” Levi looked at me, clicking his tongue. He beckoned me over with his hand, leaning against the bars of the cellar. “Come, on. We’re having a private talk. In my office.”

I gawked at him in disbelief, Jean grinning at me like the idiot he was.

What a dick. I am so getting back at him later. Maybe I can fake flirt with Mikasa later or crack some half-Marco jokes (sorry Marco, you know I love you, man. Praise thy freckled Jesus) to piss him off.

“Eren Jaeger. Now.” I jumped, quickly crawling off my bed onto the stone floor. I attempted to at least pull on my jacket and boots, but I was stopped by Levi barking out another order. “Don’t bother with getting all dressed up. Let’s go.”

I sighed, but didn’t go without flipping horseface the bird. As I passed by Levi at the door, he whispered in a voice that only I could hear:

“You won’t be needing clothes, anyways.”

**Author's Note:**

> the only thing i like about this is the ending tbh. But in all fairness, the sexy times kinda HAD to be lame because horny teenage dreams and fantasies.
> 
> Please, constructive criticism and grammar/typo corrections are beautiful things! Just not too aggressive, please (I am kinda a sensitive crybaby and wimp idk what I am even doing).
> 
> I actually have plans to write one or two multi-chaptered fics with this same ship (because reasons). As for those, I doubt that there will be any serious smut. Unless I suddenly become a lemon goddess like Lutte or something. huh. One should focus on this angsty thriller plot, (wow an actual plot would ya look at that), and the other a "what if Eren were an even bigger dork" plot... so yeah.
> 
> If you read until the end, thank you. You are very strong.


End file.
